The Falling Love
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: The ninja of Konoha have worked hard and Tsunade wants to reward them with a surprise dance that she springs on them and she has forced everyone to come, what will happen when the village is attacked and will Sakura and Kakashi's relationship mature?
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura" said naruto begging her to go to the dance tsunde set up . "Please I will do anything even bring sasuke from the dead" . They were sitting on the bridge waiting for there oh so late sensei .

"Don't even talk about that naruto" said sakura trying to hold back her tears .

Naruto grabbed her hand "he left when we were twelve its been 8 years sense" he said like a old fairytale being told to a child .

"Fuck off" said a silver haired jounin who appeared out of no where in a playful tone of voice .

"Sensei" said naruto turning red face for his teacher seeing this moment .

"Sakura who are you taking to the forced dance?" said kakashi enjoying every last bit of there embarrassment .

"No one I geuss" said sakura a little gloomy .

"Hey if you needed a date then why didn't you say yes to?" me said a huffed up blond .

Kakashi started blushing something fierce he turned to cover the embarrassment . Why am I blushing theres got to be something wrong with me he thought .

"Hey kakashi what are you doing?"asked sakura a little worried, I mean after all he wore a mask no one could see this red protruding from his cheeks .

"Oh um nothing at all lets change the subject" he commented trying to face the other direction .

"Ok, well we called you here because we all need something to wear so your shopping with us"yelped a overly excited naruto .

"Naruto don't be so rude ask him first, so do you want to go shopping with us?" said sakura knowing he could never say no .

Her inner sakura started laughing madly "mwahahaha I have him in my grasp" inner sakura shouted .

"Sure, but please don't make me wear pink and I get to keep my mask on for everything" said the jounin pressing his hand through the silver hair .

Sakura started blushing "wait you think we will make you take that sexy, oh um I mean black yah black mask off" she said covering her face afterwards .

"Did you just say what I think you" said replied naruto .

"Yes I was thinking about sasuke and what he would look like in his twenties" said the kunoichi lying through her teeth . She was clearly not thinking about sasuke but the men were idiots so they let it slide .

* * *

**So what do you think if you like review and I will write more**


	2. The First Kiss

The two men, naruto and kakashi were sitting in the mall while sakura found clothing for them to try on. They were in sakura's favorite clothing store it was a small space crowded with people. The store was called"The Night At The Ball". It had to doors that go straight forward in the back for men and women to change, several clothing racks placed randomly in the store, one light brown oak bench that seats two people in the middle of the store, and a check out isle in the right hand corner.

"Here we go"said sakura walking over to the bench the males were sitting on. Naruto looked at the two black tuxes in her hands and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh come on naruto lady tsunade wants it to be fancy"sakura responded to his attitude. Kakashi new it wouldn't be easy to con her out of the idea so he swiped it out of her hands and went to change.

"Haha kakashi couldn't get out of your trap"naruto mocked.

"And neither will you"said sakura as she smacked the back of his head. Kakashi came out of the changing room and sakura began to gock. Naruto mocked with his fingure in the air.

"You look so cute ayieee!"she shrieked while holding her hand to her face in little cheerful fists.

"You have a obsession sakura"sighed kakashi as he sat back down by naruto."Your turn"he whispered in the blonds ear. Naruto swallowed a hard gulp.

"Chop, chop naruto"sakura insisted. He sighed and took the clothing and went into the dressing room. Kakashi started to rub his head nervously and sakura could see he wasn't comfortable in the tux.

"Sakura um I have something to ask you"kakashi said while staring at sakura.

"What's that sensei?"asked sakura while grinning happily.

"Um... well so you want to go to the dance with-" before he could finish naruto had bursted out of the dressing room and dancing like a squirrel.

"Something, its in my pants!"he screamed while jumping around like he was on crack. Kakashi stood up and silently hid behind the bench from the beast they call naruto.

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing?"asked sakura looking at him with a curious face.

"Stop calling me sensei and get your ass down here?"he shouted back. She ducked a shoe and slid behind the wood bench.

"Have you dealt with this before?"sakura asked in a whispering tone. He sighed and pull out a little tag.

"Here"he said while handing her the faded yellow tag.

"Sai's art show"she read out. He shook his head and sighed again.

"Sai has created a few of his paintings for um small cats that he focused on naruto after the blond broke his paint brushes"he said plainly. Sakura handed back the tag and slammed a shoe at naruto's head.

"Stop it you dumbass!"she shouted in anger with a twitch in her eye. He stopped in his tracks turned around to look at her and pouted.

"Ok sakura"he responded to her out burst and stripped off his pants revealing underwear with little hearts all over them. He started walking towards her with his head down in shame.

"Naruto you don't just take off your pants in public"she snapped as she got up and walked a foot to smack the back of his head again.

"Sorry I promise not to do it again"he said with a sad little frown.

"So kakashi what were you going to ask me?"she asked while looking his way with a smooth gentle smile. He stood up and walked into the dressing room quickly changeing without a word.

"I'm wearing the tux to the dance aren't I"pouted naruto.

"Yes after that stunt you pulled you should be dumped in a pool, now go check on kakashi its been about a half an hour"she commanded him. He sighed and walked over to the dressing room.

"Kakashi are you alive?"he asked while knocking on the door.

"Ayieee!"screamed sakura, naruto wiped around and she was gone.

Kakashi was holding sakura around the corner quietly shooshing her. He had changed back into his clothing.

"Sakura its ok its kakashi"he begged.

"Why the hell did you just do that?"she asked scared out of her fricken mind.

"So I could ask you a question"

"What is it and why did you have to hide to ask it?"

"Will you go to the dance with-"naruto once again interrupted the question.

"Come on are you wearing the tux to the dance or what!"he shouted while running up in front of sakura and kakashi. Luckily wearing pants again only this time he had changed also.

"Gahh fuck of naruto I can't even here what he has to say"

"Huph never mind, don't you need to get a dress"kakashi responded while sliding out of his position and walking back into the store.

"Oh see you dumbass you made him sad jackass!"she yelled at naruto.

"I'm sorry don't smack me please"he pouted again.

"Baka!"she shouted before stomping back inside with naruto. Naruto followed her like a puppy.

"So what color are you wearing!"asked naruto sitting on the bench with kakashi again.

"Theres a lot more to finding the perfect dress then color naruto"sakura stated. "Oh wait I think I found one"she said while running in the dressing room.

"So whatcha think she looks like?"naruto asked with a troublesome chuckle.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but sasuke was right, you are a complete retard"kakashi said without any interest in his face, but he was completely thinking the same thing. Sakura came out of the dressing room while he finished the sentence wearing a red, topless, above the knee height,slight sparkly dress.

"How do I look?"she asked with a pose. Kakashi wanted to create a thought that the feeling he felt for her was fake, but with her charm, looks, kindness, and her smile she wasn't helping his cause.

"Sakura you look decent"kakashi said as he bit his lip in frustration.

"Perfect sakura so can we leave now"naruto commented. She took this as a dis and walked over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Actually sakura that sounds like a good idea"the jounin pointed out. This was his chance to get out of her presence and think.

"Ok see you tomorrow night for the dance"she said.

"Yah sure"he said with a wave goodbye as he walked away slowly.

Sakura had just got to the front door of her apartment after shopping with the dorks she called sensei and naruto. She had bought the dress and the tuxes for them(naruto had taken the clothing tell tomorrow) and she was ready to hit the hay.

"Sakura don't go inside yet"asked kakashi as he walked up to her in the night with both his hands in his pants pockets. Sakura was glad to see her sensei but why was he there with her?

"Ok"she answered him as he stopped aside her. She turned to face him and he did also.

"Um I had something to ask you but seemed to of forgotten"he said while using his right hand to rub the back of his head.

"Then I will go in"she stated while reaching for the door nob and facing the door.

"Wait"he begged of her and she turned to face him, when he kissed her cupping her face within his hands. Her eyes became slightly wider. Kakashi soon realized what he had done and broke away. Sakura didn't know how to respond.

"Wow"she commented the surprise.

"I wanted to ask you to the dance but I apologize for ever thinking those thoughts"he said before walking away with both his hands in his pockets.

"Wait kakashi!"she shouted, but he knew if he went back she would probably regret it. He had lots of thoughts but lately she was the only one to fill them. Regret is was he thought she would feel if he went back for he was older and a former sensei, she even called him sensei to this day. He disappeared and left sakura shocked and confused. She eventually went inside to sleep off the event, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. She went in and sat on the couch sighing. Why did he do this to her, she always liked him a little, but mostly for his looks and now he was making her really think. She got up and changed into her bed wear and jumped into bed soon falling asleep with confused and strange thoughts.

* * *

**Oh can't wait, will sakura fall in love with kakashi and will their kiss mean something? READ AND SEE!**


	3. The Dance

Sakura woke up at 7:00a.m. just enough time for her to get ready for the 6:00p.m. dance. She was set by 5:00a.m. She wore her dress she picked out, a necklace that sorta looked like a candy necklace only the colors were dark blue and red, red high heels, and lastly her hair was in a ponytail. She still thanks the heavens her hair grew back out. She looked into her mirror and posed"I hope kakashi is alright"she sighed. Knocking started to come from her door so she opened it letting a huge wisp of air blow over her.

'You have to come to the dance with me!"screamed naruto standing in the entrance. He stepped inside and grabbed her arm and started to pull her outside.

"Um... oh naruto wheres kakashi?"she asked trying desperately to pull away.

"He's off already at the dance!"he shouted still trying to pull her outside.

"Oh"she said looking down to her feet and allowing naruto to pull her to street.

"Why so glum?"asked naruto.

"Nothing"she said while looking up to the night and began to think ' kakashi why must you make me think so much, is that good or-' "bad"she said out of her thoughts. They arrived at the chuunin exam arena(which is the place where the dance was being held.)

"Did you say something?"asked naruto He looked over to her and she looked the other way.. She never answered so they went inside. Kakashi met them soon as they came inside. Sakura couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in that tux. She stared in aww at his large scar.

"Sakura, naruto, enjoy"he said as if he was being payed to greet them. He brushed past sakura as he went to go sit on a step. He rested his elbows on his legs letting his hands dangle between them.

"Naruto you go ahead I have to talk to kakashi"she commanded him before walking down the steps to reach kakashi. Naruto was a little startled for he didn't listen to a word she said, but did as he was told even though he didn't mean to.

"Yes sakura?"asked kakashi as if nothing had happened. She stood by him.

"Well I wanted to talk about that kiss"she requested.

"Like I said I apologize for ever thinking those thoughts".

"Well that doesn't really answer my question, why did you kiss me?"she asked while sitting next to him cross legged.

"I can't tell you that"he started up the stairs.

"Kakashiwait please!"she screamed while grasping his arm. He looked into her eyes and saw she genuinely wanted to know. Thats why he had to leave her.

"Sakura... I have nothing to say"he shook her hand off and went inside. He didn't want her to live a life with him, she was better then that in his eyes. Sakura was shocked why does he always fuck with her she thought. She went inside and soaked in all the lights and decorations. There was slow music being played from the audience seats and faded purple lights. The only other things were a big banner and punch with some small snacks, it was like a prom she never had. She wandered around a little seeking naruto and ino, but sadly they had got out early somehow by bribing tsunade with sake.

Kakashi wanted to go up to her but after what he said to her how could he face her. He looked at how lonely she was. When suddenly her favorite song"Everytime We Touch" by "Cascada"(the live version) came on he saw this as a great moment. He walked up to her. He was fully prepared to be rejected after the way he acted.

"Sakura may I have this dance?"he asked while dipping and putting his left arm out as a gesture and the tucking the other behind his back. Even though it wasn't quiet the dance for the song.

"Kakashi what are you doing!"shouted tsunade as her face turned red and hands into fists.

"I wanted to leave this simple crush behind, but I can't without this dance or it will be worthless"he stayed in the same position as when he asked.

"I would love to"she said while taking his hand. He straighted his back and took his right hand from behind his back. He then set his right hand on her waist. She followed his movement and placed her arm on his shoulder. Kakashi place his other arm on her waist and sakura's on his shoulder again . They started to slowly move and the moment went on forever for them. The crowd that formed around them surprised sakura, but that's what you get for falling for your sensei. Kakashi had his eyes shut trying to figure out how to let go of her when the song was over. But he wasn't the one to separate them it was the akatsuki. The wall bursted at them everybody went flying back. It was official the village was under attack and they had took out several of the leaf ninja. The ground covered in the white cement from the wall. Sakura was stuck under some of the wall, she wasn't hurt just needed help lifting the junk.

"Sakura"*cough, cough*called kakashi coming back up from the wreckage. He looked around only to find several injured people, but no sakura.

"All jounin go protect the village, chuunin evacuate the villagers!"shouted tsunade to the ninja. The few that were able to battle did as they were asked. Kakashi found sakura and helped her out of the mess.

"Sakura you go help them evacuate, I do realize your a jounin but I want you to protect them"he commanded her. She took his orders and sped off. She always hated the fact soon as she got him to open up a little something happened.

"Kakashi your the last without injury I want you to go the gates and hold them off"barked tsunade.

"Yes"he answered and sped off to the main gates. Sakura had all evacuated and was holding several other ninja that the akatsuki rounded up back. She was on the hokage's mountain holding a kunia to block the enemies attacks. She had one or two cuts on her face and one large slash on her back and blood was dripping fluently. Another ninja came from behind, she whipped around and stabbed him with the kunia. The enemy ninja fell and ran off. Sakura felt a sharp pain in her neck and she fell unconscious.

"Sorry sasuke"he apologized before passing out. In her thoughts she had no idea why she said sasuke for she really failed kakashi.

"Hold them off!"shouted a unknown voice in her surroundings. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a wagon with little slits in the side for light. It was some kind of wood that made her back itch while she lay flat on it. She peaked through the slits and saw hundreds of her friends and fellow ninja bloody and on the ground. She knew they were probably dead. The voices and screams were everywhere ,but the one voice that stuck out was kakashi's .

"Naruto stop beating the pulp out of the body of diedara its not worth it your just humiliating the dead"yelled kakashi standing on top of a building. Naruto sat on the ground punching death. 'Where am I' sakura thought to herself before the wagon began to move. It left right through the gates pass enemies and everyone. She felt the pain again before falling back into another deep sleep.

* * *

**Where is the wagon going and will kakashi notice her absence? READ AND SEE**


	4. The Truth

She woke up in the wagon after it crashed, it was bright early in the morning. She looked around and the horse tracks told her someone was riding this thing not just her. She was sat against a old tree as if the person steering the horses felt guilt for her misfortune. She tried standing up, but she couldn't it was between injuries not letting her or her own cowardliness toward pain. She looked around all she saw was hundreds of trees. Her vision became blurry, what was she to do she thought.

***Kakashi***

* * *

Meanwhile...Kakashi and naruto had managed to save the villagers and the enemy ninja had retreated. Kakashi was on the search for sakura around the hokage's mountain.

"Kakashi sensei she's not down here either!"shouted the blond from the hokage's tower.

"Sakura where are you"whispered kakashi.

"Kakashi!"roared tsunade. He looked down she was standing by naruto.

"Of course"he said to himself. He leaped, landing in front of tsunade.

"You have some explaining to do!"she screamed in his face.

"Hokage-sama is this about the dance?"he asked.

"What do you think!"she shouted again.

"Ok I asked her for a dance whats so wrong about that?"he asked.

"Are you shitting me its completely out of the question your a sick pervert praying on the weak and helpless". She sighed.

"I told her and I will tell you I apologize for ever thinking those thoughts".

"Oh~ so now you have thoughts!"she yelped.

"I have to go she's missing".

"What, she is needed immensely"she said while looking down on naruto as if he was a ant she was ready to smash with her large feet. Kakashi pounced back up on to the mountain and was back on the search for his one and only crush. Ino was sitting on the edge when he returned to the hunt.

"Hey I heard you love sakura heha such a funny rumor huh?"she asked.

"Well.. um-" he was cut off.

"You are, wow I didn't see that coming".

"Ino spread this and I kick your ass!"he shouted back.

"Your really up tight about this I've never seen you like this"she commented. A bead of sweat dripped off of his chin. Ino started to make sceptical looks.

"What the hell do you want?"he asked.

"The same as you, to find sakura". While ino finished her comment sakura had managed to stand.

***Sakura***

* * *

"Where am I?"she asked herself. She clung to the tree for support"ahhhh!"she screamed before falling to the ground again. "Damn-it"she said while checking her injuries, they were worse then she thought. If she hadn't been a medic ninja she would be in a state of critical pain maybe even almost death.

"Sakura, is that you?"asked some one in the tree she laid on. She couldn't see them but started to talk with the mysterious person.

"Sakura is my name"she said while squinting through the thick light that came from above the trees.

"You smart ass"the mysterious person started to chuckle.

"W-who are you?"she asked with a studder. The person didn't answer and she didn't like the silence. The person jumped down from the tree and walked over to her.

"Sakura heh you think you would remember me"the smart remark reminded her of kakashi. The person bent down and picked her up in his arms. Her critical state was starting to effect her, she started to slip in her last dream. Before her eyes came to a close she saw small strand of silver hair in the dust of the day.

"Kakashi"she whispered letting herself sleep. She felt more secure that it was a man with silver hair caring for her, even though she didn't really know that.

***Kakashi***

* * *

Kakashi sat on the hokage's tower waiting for the last bit of the day to drift off. His thoughts all on the pink haired women. Naruto was begging tsunade to let them send out a search team outside of the village for sakura.

"Grandma, give me and kakashi a chance!"he screamed face to face to tsunade while slamming his hands down on the desk she sat at. If he didn't know better he would swear steam was coming out of her nose and ears.

"Listen to me I decide what and who does what here!"she shouted at the fox.

"Your doing this because of kakashi aren't you?"he asked as he pulled his face away from hers.

"I won't asnwer that question"she said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Trust me tsunade they really love eachother"he whispered while looking down.

"How could you know that?"she asked looking at the boy.

"I see his reaction to how she grew or their first kiss, they belong together"he commented.

"They kissed! I'm going to kill that old fucking pervert!"screamed tsunade while pulling up her sleeves. Naruto started to speak and she dropped her arms.

"They both want to be with eachother when bad or good times come, for example kakashi could leave but sakura won't let him she loves him as well don't ever think he's praying on a innocent child!"he shouted very seriously. She blinked a couple times and tried to get a good look of the person shouting the words she heard.

"Narut-"she was cut off.

"Don't even start if I can accept this love so can you!"he screamed.

"Naruto I understand that's how you feel but-"he interrupted again.

"That's how I feel, that's how I feel! you have no idea how I feel, I loved her when sasuke left, I loved her when he died and I still love her"he said with a little tear that slithered its way down his face.

"Great then you won't want them together"tsunade stated with a grin.

"Do you understand what I just said"he frowned in distress.

"I know what you mean but sakura doesn't deserve a man like kakashi, she's better then that"she said calmly.

"It doesn't matter they love eachother and you can't stop that"he stated while stomping out of her office. He went straight to his sensei. He stood beside him.

"Do you really love her?"he aked with his arms crossed.

"I love her some and I don't love her some"he answered.

"Why do you never answer my question, its always a lame excuse, but this is not something you can lie out of!"naruto shouted.

"Naruto you have no right to talk to a former sensei like this"kakashi commented while walking past his student.

"Is this how you treat sakura, huh she does deserve better"he mumbled as kakashi walked away.

"I know"he said before jumping of the hokage's tower.

"Your wrong!"shouted ino leaping from the hokage's mountain and onto the tower. Kakashi ignored her and kept walking. He went home unlocked his door and threw himself on the old green chair that laid in his empty apartment. He brought his head down and put his hands in his hair.

"Why is it so hard to let her go?"asked genma sitting in his window.

"Genma, leave me alone"he commanded him.

"Why should I you got girl problems and I can help"he stated while lifting his hand leaving it straight.

"She's not the problem its me"he responded.

"Oh come on a girl is a girl"genma mocked.

"Not your student though that's out of the question"kakashi stated.

"Dude she's twenty now get used to it"genma said before leaving kakashi to think.

***Sakura***

* * *

Sakura woke up in her bed with jiraiya sitting at the end of her bed. He was setting some rags to set in some cool water for her fever that arrived. She tried to sit up but failed with a little squeal of pain.

"Hey hey little hotty don't be in such a hurry"he commanded with a smug smile.

"I haven't seen you in a while jiraiya"she commented and smiled back.

'I hear you and kakashi have a thing"he said while rubbing his hands together eager for smut.

"It was nothing just a stupid small story that you might find in your books".

"Oh really do tell, I can put it in my new book"he begged.

"It's nothing really all we did was dance"she looked away from the old man.

"Your lieing"he stated looking at her guilty move.

"Ok fine we kissed before the dance"she said quickly. His eyes went wide. Then they came back to a sutler set.

"Sakura you love him don't you?"he asked.

"I'm not saying because I truly don't have a answer"she sadly said.

"Well you can go home today, when you do be waiting for a silver headed man"he stated while putting some rags on her forehead and writing a small note to send with a crow.


	5. Jiraiya's Instructions

"Sakura, she's with jiraiya"stated kakashi while holding a message from a small crow. Naruto had dragged kakashi to the only bar standing, even if he was a little mad at him they had gone through a lot of shit.

"She is woohoo do the booty dance!"exclaimed naruto.

Kakashi began to read the rest of the note out"Be there to~"he dragged the to out before stopping immediately.

"Um whats wrong sensei?"questioned naruto.

"Its personal"he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh come on, what is it a date?"he teased.

"I got to go"he said while disappearing in a puff of smoke. He walked up to sakura's door, bending over to peak through the window. He held four red roses behind his back.

"Yes"said sakura while slamming the door open and hitting kakashi in the head. He landed on his butt a little surprised by the action. The roses fell out of his hand and into his lap.

"I take it you don't want me here"he chuckled at her mistake.

"Oh no not at all, I mean yah ,I mean no I don't want you here wait that came out wrong"she said quickly.

"I was teaseing you don't freak out"he confirmed while sitting up and grasping the roses.

"Oh heh"she said full of embarrassment. Her cheeks started to turn red as she glanced at the roses. A fantasy started to role through her head.

"I brought you these"he said while handing her the flowers of love. He wasn't one for romance so he would have to stick with the instructions from jiraiya. I mean he trust jiraiya he was the creator of his mighty books.

"Oh really, thank you"she said while her face brightened up and she smiled sweetly at him. Boy was he glad to see her happiness.

"Um.."damn-it kakashi what is next' he racked his brain.

"Kakashi want to come in?"she asked. He nodded and walked in to her lovely home full of medical books. She sat him down at the couch and rushed off to make some tea.

"Sakura!"he shouted from the other room.

"Yes!"

"I was wondering what happened last night?"She zipped in with the tea and sat in front of him on the coffee table.

"Oh I guess I let my guard down and fell unconscious from a enemies attack"she said while looking away like she was a 12 year old again.

"That's not like you, I hope I didn't distract you"he said while regretting the words that came out of his mouth. 'Remember what jiraiya said, be casual and light so she feels comfortable' he thought.

**NOTE**

* * *

Sakura's fine, she's with me. I heard about you and her so I have to say: Its official you kissed her so now you have to earn her. Be there to comfort her when she gets home. First get her four red roses, then take her offer or ask to come in. Be smooth try to spit out your thoughts. Be light and casual. Give her a kiss and tell her you have to go. If you don't do as this note says I will kick your ass!

P.S.I want to hear everything that happened. The next book depends on how you act.

* * *

"Kakashi are you ok?"sakura asked while looking at the sweaty man in front of her.

'Oh um"he finished.

"Well sense you aren't talking much how about I say something, kakashi I think I think... jeez I can't spit it out"she said while turning red face.

"Sakura, I love you"whispered kakashi in her ear as he appeared behind her. He started to breath heavily 'I did it, I admitted it' he thought.

Inner sakura started giggle like a little child"He likes me he really likes me" squealed inner sakura.

"You smell absolutely amazing"commented kakashi.

"Meep"is the only thing sakura could force out. Jiraiya was sitting on the electric wire, watching the whole scene.

"Dumbass no no that's not whats in the note!"he shouted.

"I found you so beautiful one day and I hope you feel the same feelings"said kakashi.

"Oh fuck it this moment is better"jiraiya said while jotting down a quick part of the book.

"Um kakashi"she said showing clearly she was shy about this kinda stuff.

'"Did I make you uncomfortable?"he asked.

"No, its just I'm not quiet used to things like this"sakura said.

"I have to go now, sorry for the unexpected leave"he apologized.

"No kakashi not now she was totally falling for you"pouted jiraiya. Kakashi ran as fast as he could,'what am I doing, I am just a sick pervert praying on the weak' he thought. He stopped in a ally bending over with one hand on the wall and the other on his leg. He gasped for air.

"Kakashi I did something didn't I?"asked sakura to the air. She walked over to the door he left hanging and shut it. She turned around and slid down it.

"Jiraiya I can't believe you got me to do that"stated kakashi behind the pervy sage.

"Holy shit!"shriecked jiraiya while waveing his hand every wich and way.

"Stop you'll alarm sakura"commanded kakashi.

"I know the feelings you feel towards her get used to them"snapped jiraiya.

"You like getting straight to the point don't you?"snarled kakashi. Kakashi jumped down to the ground.

"All I know is your a chicken teasing a poor child."

"I know I need to make a choice."

"Which do you choose?"asked jiraiya.

"I choose the correct move"said kakashi before disappearing.

"Kakashi I hope you mean those words"whispered jiraiya while closeing his eyes and leaning forward.

Sakura woke up to the new day. Quickly she dressed and ran to the hokage's tower. She charged through the doors to find kakashi leaning over the desk.

"Kakashi how are you today"she said with a bit of delight in her voice.

"Mm"mumbled kakashi while ruffly passing by her. She turned to follow his movement.

"Kakashi please stay"begged sakura reaching for his arm. Normally he would let his emotions fog is discretion and allow her to grab the limb, but this time he smacked her hand away before slamming the door behind him.

"Smart man"remarked tsunade.

"Did anything happen?"asked sakura looking over at tsunade.

"No nothing at all just his head being cleared of filth."

"Um ok, you asked before the attack for a backup report on my last mission."

"Oh that won't be needed, go home"tsunade was so happy about something.

"You bitch!'shouted a voice before jiraiya emerged from the doors. Tsunade stood up and looked at sakura.

"Sakura leave now"commanded the hokage. Sakura walked out the doors but before the doors shut jiraiya worded something. Sakura thought was the words "kakashi needs you"but how silly would that be. She ran down the stairs hoping for dear lord that her sensei was at the bottom. She reached the bottom and sure enough there he stood. She wasn't about to chicken out this time, so she ran up and tried to hug him from behind. He slid to the side leaving her to fall to the ground.

"Leave me alone, unless we are on a mission together I don't want to see your face"he stated as he walked away. From the girl on her hands and knees.

"B-b-but kakashi I love you!"she shouted to his back.

"That's great spend it on some other man"he said while keeping forward.

"I got all my courage today to tell tsunada-sama that I love you, but I guess that wasn't needed". He stopped for a second 'wait she did what?' he asked himself in his thought. She looked up to see the reason for stopping.

"He turned to look at her and said"Don't you know teasing when you see it, I was toying with you and let me tell you this it was fun but now you need to go away". Her eyes went wide when she realized she had been rejected after admitting love for the first time to some one other then sasuke-kun. He left and jiraiya ran up to her.

"Sakura what did he tell you?"he asked.

"T-t-that he was toying with me and now I need to go away".

"God damn-it tsunade if you saw the mess sakura became!"he shouted.

"I'm gonna go home now jiraiya"said sakura before stumbling to house of memories.

**WHILE SAKURA AND KAKASHI WERE HAVEING THEIR CONVERSATION, IN THE OFFICE...**

* * *

"Tsunade what did you do this time?"asked jiraiya while slamming his toad scroll on the floor.

"Just had a friendly chat with kakashi"responded tsunade.

"I know you did more then that, like what I saw what he just did and that's not him."

"Why must you interfere?"asked tsunade with a sigh.

"What did you do?"he asked back.

"I had a friendly chat with kakashi about his choice involving sakura, I told him she needs lots of love that he didn't have and that if he kept it up I would punish sakura".

"Tsunade love is something spontanious and magical don't ruin it."

"Who are you to command me?'she asked before he got angry and left.

* * *

**I AM SORRY THE CHAPTERS AREN'T AS LONG AS MOST STORIES CHAPTERS**


	6. The Realization

"I stood their I watched you, but all I could do was fail you, I'm sorry please frogive me" kakashi begged in his dream to the mysterious women in front of him. She sat in a old wood chair and he knelt next to her holding her left hand within his. She wore a gorgeous red dress just like sakura's and her face wasn't visible. He let a single tear slide down his cheek.

"I can not forgive the harmful cercumstances"she said before getting up and leaving. He watched her legs glide together as she walked away from him in scorn. He stood up.

"I know I was wrong to be near you, don't let me get in the way of your future"he said before turning around and leaveing himself. He walked into shineing light in search of the pain to end and the happieness to come back. Suddenly he woke up, julting up from his laying position. His blue sheet on his bed wrinkled from his distress and the pillow that was comfortabley plopped on his forehead was splayed on the floor above the bed. His breath taken from the depts of hell.

"Sakura why do you haunt me?"he whispered in the cold fridged air of the night. His hand risen to his forehead whipeing away the sweat. One arm held him up as he sot out for peace in his heart. Moments were eterneties and hours were days. He needed her now, it was to late to turn around and he made the mistake of doing so. 'You forgot by now it left your body by now, I hope your fine with the decision' he thought about sakura. His emotions had become spilt like a class of milk. She brought out his true emotions, the things that dwelt within him. The last time he had a dream was when asuma died a horrible death, but with sakura he had more dreams everynight. He still couldn't believe she was gone from his grasp. He still heard her tears from last week when he left her alone with the thought he was toying with her. They echoed in his ears, he shook his head in a great need for her forgiveness. He flopped around faceing the mattress. He used his elbows to support his body so his face didn't disappear in the fibers of the bed. He slammed his left hand on the bed in anger and horrer of never seeing her again.

Sakura sat on her bed watching through the window hoping for a crow to fly by. Her soul taken by a devil with silver hair and the love she once gave away locked in her heart tell the prince charming arrives. One hand sat gently on the edge of the window and the other laid in her lap as she sat in a knelt position. The future would hold other bachelors ,but she didn't want to them she wanted the crow full of hidden love. Who knew he felt the same as she did while searching for a answer through a window that wouldn't help her in the end.

"Is this what you meant?"sakura asked screaming to her dead mother. "You told me love was difficult but I would learn that myself!"she continued. She took both her hands and grabbed her head in frustration. 'What, why,?' she questioned her mind. Her nolige was failing her and that didn't make her feel easy. She was always the smartest and now she couldn't even trust her current thoughts. Love was not her thing and it made kakashi a handfull. A couple nocks hit her front door and she ran to answer it. The door swung open and ino came in without invite.

"Oh the demon, that beast, that pervert, fucking with my girl hes going to pay!"she shouted while falling down onto the couch. Sakura rubbed her eyes, what did ino want at five in the morning she asked herself.

"Ino what are you going on about?"she asked as she shut the door and joined her blond friend on the couch.

"The brute that dumped you without word!"she hamered into sakuras nerves. Her eye twitched and a vain started to pop ot of her forehead, ino didn't need to yell she thought.

"He had good reason I know it"insisted sakura trying to protect her old friend. Ino's eyes glimmered with evil that laid dormant inside her cold and heartless body.

"So do you want to find out if he does?"asked ino with a smile of trouble. Sakura sighed, ino wanted trouble.

"No ino we are not doing anything of the sort!"she shouted feriously in her face..

"Sakura he left you crying, and I already have it all planned out"she said calmly.

"Fine, tell me whats your plan?"saskura asked while waveing her hand out.

"Ok we start with seeing where he sleeps-"before she could finish sakura had started.

"Second door to the left"she responded while closing her eyes and looking down.

"Ok its creepy how you do that, wait have you oh~"she drug out the oh as her own perverted realization made a thought. She started to giggle like a little girl as she had the thought about them.

"Ino no no I did not, you sick wierdo, the closest I've every gotten is a kiss dumbass!"she screamed. 'You pervert your just like him' she thought.

"You know your thinking the same thing"mocked ino with a fingure up to her friends nose.

"No I was not"sakura said with a bit of depression.

"I understand how you feel so lets get him for doing this to you"said the blond so anxious she could start a rocket on her own.

"Ino I'm tired go away'commanded sakura while shoveing the blond out of the door.

"Fine I will do it myself"said ino before sakura slammed the door in her face. Few she sighed with relief, ino takes a lot out of you. Sakura got up and walked over to counter and readied herself a cup of coffee. The night was over for her, ino had disturbed her massively and kakashi dug his way into her thoughts. She went and sat at the couch as she waited for the coffee. She sat crossed legged while rubbing her eyes in need of rest.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, his night was over as well. He got up stinking on the mask and walked into the the living room. His blue clothing heavy from his disbalance and bags drenched his eyes.

"Boy, wish you were here"he whipered as he stood there watching the floor hoping a shadow would pass over it. He was always a person that could use the help of others, but she was special. She may be a goofball with no real sparks of fame, but he took a shine to her. Maybe it was the fact he was with her sense she was twelve. He walked to the door pulling on his vest and regular ninja wear. He then walked out the door speeding off to the training grounds. His hair falling back and his clothing plastered to his body as he made his way quickly to the place his whole weekend would be spent. He landed slideing through the dirt and hid within the dust. The early morning sky made him sad some how, maybe because it was pink.

Sakura had gone to the regular tea house with pink theme. So beutiful it was, it had several little tables with umbrellas outside the windows to the building. She felt so happy here with its lovely colors and no trace of the silver haired man. She walked in getting her caramel tea and sat outside in the seat closest to the door.

"Sakura-san!" called tenten before running toward her and sitting beside her. Her face was all bright and full of happiness, good chance she was with her precious neji.

"Hi tenten what going on with you today?"she asked with a peaceful smile.

"Oh nothing just hanging out with my man"she said with a excited grin and peace symbol with her fingures.

"Sounds great so is he doing ok as well?".

"Neji's better then ever"

"That great, so gives me the pleasure of meeting you today?"asked sakura.

"Well I was wondering if you would go on a double date with me and neji"tenten said quickly while flinching to cover her face from any of sakura's famous punchs.

"I'd like that, so who's the guy you hooked me up with?'sakura asked.

"Really, ok the man is gaara"tenten said happily.

"Oh ok when?".

"At the bar tonight at 7 o'clock".

"Great be there"sakura said whle runnig off home to set up the outfit. She scavanged through her closet seaking the perfect outfit for the killer. Now that she thought about it, gaara is a scary man with power. He is even a kazekage and thats big news. She could be smooth or nervous and break everything with her clutsiness. She calmed herself a couple of deep breathes. This was it she was going to get out of her crush for the pervert.

In the living room the door was dinging so she hurried in.

* * *

**Will sakura fall for gaara and will kakashi get her back? Second of all who is at the door?**

**First before I leave I would love to say I thank all my supporters and beg that if you want something in the story or see mistakes tell me I love criticism and fans.**


	7. My Love

Sakura opened the door to find kakashi soaking wet in the rain. His eyes red with tears and his headband missing. The mak sagged a bit with water from the rain as well.

"Sakura may I"asked kakashi before falling in front of her. The water that covered him, splashed to the floor and formed a puddle. The door stayed open as thunder echoed through the home. Sakura could harderly hear the storm but he knew it was there.

"Kakashi!"she screamed jumping down to his side. He started to move slightly.

"Its funny isn't it?"he asked as he stood up and drying off miracalesy when he did so.

"What"she said before waking from her dream sputtering and waving her hands in the air. 'Great' she thought to herself 'now I get to think about him the rest of the night'. She had gone to sit on the couch and wait for the time to pass tell her date and had dozed off. The only real question she had though was why was she worrying about the dream. But wouldn't you be a little freaked out if you started to dream about your former sensei that you started to have erotic thoughts of. She cooled her calm and grasped her chest in suprise of the sudden wake.

"Sakura let me in"started a voice from her bedroom. She sped toward the room. She grabbed the edge of the wall and peared curiously at the window. Gaara was sitting on the window sill. She had no time to ask him what the hell he was doing, no she was to busy trying to get kakashi to fuck off and out of her dreams. She opened the window and he came crunched down. When he stood up sakura couldn't believe her eyes. To her suprise he was nearly as tall as kakashi, thats a achievement because kakashi is one of the tallest men in konoha. He posed in a a potion a man might stand if taunting a bull. He held out his hand as a invite like kakashi did. Sakura started to mile happily as he reminded her of that sweet little dance.

"Are you coming?"he asked with a smirk. Sakura's eyes became large when was the last time he had shown any type of emotion.

"U-u-u...oh, yes"she studdered soon realizing what he had asked. She was scared out of her fucking mind, 'oh hell no, not now' shouted inner sakura She took his hand and he promtly pulled her closer. He pressed her to his chest in a warm, silent, embrace.

Kakashi was fairly aware sakura had a date, word travels fast in their little village. He still was training at the time 6 o'clock. His frustration caused him to punch the tree beside him and leave a dent of major porportions. He fell from exhaustion and leaned against a tree. 'Fuck the tree, fuck the ninja way' he thought while being pissed at the training. But soon his mind started to travel back to sakura like usual. He knew she was gone, but he wished that when he left her she wasn't crying. The love and ease he felt while in her presence wasn't fake for him, or was it just a fantasy. His knowledge was that she was not worth him, if anything she was better then that. He was older if he were to make anymore advances, that would be just wrong. Sadly his mind couldn't let her go. He had many questions run through his dirty mind, but the main question was how would he get her back before the date?

"I take it your happy"said sakura as she felt his heart race. Every little breathe felt so warm and gentle. His arms held her back in a careing moment of passion. Sakura had no way to react she was stumped, not a soul had took her into a warm embrace before. The only she could think of was 'shit what is he going to do next'. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, so that he may be comfortable to respond in some way. One hard, deep, breathe was heard.

"Pink is that your real hair color?" he asked out of no where. Was he frigen crazy sakura asked herself, after all he did just ask about her hair color when she asked and stated if he was happy. The nervousness and awkward feeling started to leak out the window as he looked down to her.

"Meep"she squeled as he brushed her cheek lightly with the knuckles of his fingures.

"Tenten said this is love, might she be correct?"he asked the pink haired kunochi that stood within his grasp.

"I-I-I don't know"she said almost mixing the words to make a strange language, makeing her look like a complete and utter fool. Gaara wanted to chuckle at her stupidity, but he didn't want to be rude and scare her off. She looked away trying to hide the brightest of red coming from her cheecks. Her smile faded and garra grew wary.

"Sakura be calm"he commanded her, hoping for the best. Those words were the last thing she needed. How is that supposed to help her at the moment he came into her home and embraced her asking if it was love, that kinda freaked her out. The last time she saw the kazegage of the sand village he was trying to destroy konoha. Sakura's heartbeat became faster with every touch.

"Gaara you got tall"was the only thing she could spit out. He leaned a little tell both their noses collided. His face lowering faster and faster to hers, when he gave her a kiss. He captured her lips, taking her breathe away. He was as sudden as kakashi, never able to tell what he's going to do next. Her thoughts were seized in a heart warming kiss. She although knew he might of been faking this wonderful kiss, it didn't matter then and how to her. 'Why must I fall for kakashi so hard?'she asked in her mind. 'Wait did I just oh my, not another thought about kakashi' inner sakura said with much disappointment. She pushed gaara's chest bringing their lips to seperate. She looked up to meet his eye's, why did she find herself in these kind of situations. She always falls for the dark emotionless guys. He gave her a death glare that would scare the shit out of anybody.

"What, cat got your tongue?"he asked with a small chuckle. She started to think how much better kakashi's laugh was compared to this guys.

"So do you want to go now their probably waiting"stated sakura as he started to smile.

"Tenten gave me as long as pleased to get you"he said with a deep breathe. "The things that women comes up with."

"Oh no." Sakura went pail, how could she servive through this. Gaara watched as her color faded out of her like wet paper. Out of all the conversation she wanted to ask why he was just like kakashi.

"Sakura we can go now if you wish"he said while lossening his grip on her. Her color started to come back. Boy was she happy he understood just like that. They seperated entirelly and left for the date.

Kakashi realized the time and ran off to watch the date. He made it and sat on the building listening to their conversation. 'Wait wouldn't this make me a stalker' he thought. Before he could finish his thought tenten started to laugh outragously.

"Neji is so cute I could just hug him all day!"she squeled with some chuckles. She sat by neji while gaara and sakura sat on the other side. Tenten stayed up by holding on to neji's arm as if he were a rope. The bar was laced with red all around the edges of everything, it made sakura quiet happy.

Neji leaned into the table,"She gets really hammered really easy"he stated in a whisper as he pointed to her second glass. He fell back and watched his girlfriend find balance as he moved

"Thats ok"sakura said while shrugging off her drunken friends issues.

"Oh sweet youth"said a sad gai sensei in the booth next to them. He was pouting with a river of tears falling from his eyes. Kakashi sighed, ' what is his problem' was all that kakashi asked his simple little mind. Sakura's face went wide as she slowly turned her head to the man preaching youth.

"Whats wrong buddy?"spuoted tenten while slapping gai's arm.

"Oh hum, lee left me for a tramp"answered gai while useing his hand to support his chin.

"Gai why are you here then"sakura asked sharply with a scowl. Kakashi started to chuckle, gai knew how to push her buttons.

"I heard about you and kakashi"he said trying to change the subject descreatly. Kakashi's heart started to go off with quick beats of love. 'Why would he say that' asked kakashi inside his head. The worry he felt for her became outraged.

"What does that have to do with anything!"sakura screamed befoe running to the restroom. A tear started to slip out of her eye, she wanted them to forget that ever happened. She slipped in the restroom. Gaara followed her trail with his eyes as she did so. She slammed her hands on the sink and tryed to calm her breathe. "If he leaves me doesn't that give me the right to leave him behind me to"she said hardly able to speack. Kakashi could only imagine what she was thinking, and that terrified him. The thoughts he couldn't here or see,scared him.

Kakashi was shocked by her reaction, "sakura"he whispered in concern. He jumped off the roof top and walked inside casualy, even though he was nothing casual inside. He stepped up to tenten"seen sakura?"he asked. If he just went to her they would know about his secret stalking. She was taking to long to answer he was about ready to just run over to her.

"In there"tenten said quiet slobbishly while pointing to the ladies restroom. Finally the answer he needed, the sweat that started to develop disappeared. He looked at tenten as she fell over in her seat.

"My rival!"shouted gai full of excitement. Kakashi turned around 'shit' he thought. Gai was so happy, he started to jump within his seat.

"Hey jackass, look at me"commanded gaara. Kakashi swung around to find gaara giving him a death glare.

"Yes"kakashi said plainly.

"Brake her heart you did"tenten said trying to answer for gaara. Kakashi sighed cause he knew that what she said was true.

"No tenten, he was protecting her"gaara stated, knowing exactly how he thought. Gaara was just like him, hides true emotion, devotes to work, heartless on the outside. Gaara stood up and left with two words "love her." Gaara could tell that the worry that swallowed his heart was seeping out, he could see it in his eyes. With that kakashi walked over to the door. He brought his hand up to the door and used his knuckles to lightly knock.

"Gai go to fucking hell!"she shouted. He brought his hand down to his side.

"Its kakashi"he said with a crack in his voice. She didn't know if this was a cruel joke or the real thing, so she did the only thing to truelly know if it was him.

"Where were you when I made my first kill?"she asked.

"Can't tell you that, I promised never to tell to save you the embaressement. She knew it was him, most would of made up a geuss. She became excited then horribley sad. He was here for a reason of some type, but she was sure it wasn't her.

"What do you need?"she asked with a sniffle. She begged for strength for this moment. His thoughts were very soft at this moment, maybe just maybe he would do something sweet from the bottom of his heart.

"You"he said softly with a touch of passion. Sakura lit up like a candle, he wanted her back. She didn't know what to do, should she open the door to him or wait tell he asked.

"Sakura come out please"he begged her while leaning against the edge of the door. She tip toed over to the door slowly peeking through the crack that got larger. He finished opening it for her.

"Kakashi"she said full of joy. She jumped at him for a hug of some sort. He slid to the side used to fighting in missions.

"Sorry reflect"he apologized while helping her up and allowing her to hold him tight.

"I thought you were gonna say it was pay back from hitting you in the head"she teased.

"Tease me as you please, I still won't hate you"he smirked with the words. She snuggled her head up against him.

"Yay"she said with a grin.

"Whats that for?"he asked her very curious.

"You'll never hate me, that great."

"I see'"he stated looking deeply into her his eyes with his one. 


	8. Pink And Babies

They had moved into eachother after several months of dating. She snuggled up against him in her sleep. His arms rapped around her and his chin rested on her head. He was happy that he got her back and he was even happier she was right there with him at that moment. He hid his open eyes, as he waited for her to wake. She yawned lightly and and slowly opened her eyes. He looked down to her and and smiled peacefully.

"Why are you so happy?"she asked while smiling herself.

"Your adorable like a child"he teased.

"Hey, look whos talking I took your icha icha pdaradise and you almost cryed"she taunted him.

"It was the new one, it came out that day."

"Yes but you didn't seem to mind when you got me instead."

"Well porn is nothing compared to the real thing." She ran her fingures around his mouth.

"So cute"she said while bringing her fingures to a gentle settle on his neck.

"I agree." She stood up rapping a robe around her and ran off to the kitchen. He laid there not quiet sure what she was doing. She came back with a little black cuppcake.

"Happy birthday!"she shouted handing the desert to him. He hadn't remembered his birthday, this wasn't good.

"Sakura you don-"he was cut off.

"Yes I do we're a couple now, I intend to always celebrate your b-day and keep you out of the bar, that genma drags you to every year." He liked the sound of never going to that bar for his birthday again.

"Well if you put it that way"he said while taking the cupcake that she still forced apon him. She smiled widely as he took the sweet.

"I have another surprise for you as well."

"What is that?"

"Just the newest edition of icha icha paradise." Kakashi's eyes went wide and the smile on his unmasked face was brighter then the moon. She pulled a bright orange book from behind her back and handed it to him. He started giggle like a baby when given the greatest toy on his christmas list. She gave him a kiss and laid back down beside him. Her head laying on his shouder, he grinned lighty enjoying her presence. He turned the light out quickly.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I love you, but lets make this clear, we are never painting the bedroom pink."

"Yes, yes honey, but um... kakashi."

"Yes."

"I'm pregnant."

"What!" 


End file.
